Blood Money
by enitsirk
Summary: Short one-shot fic. Remus Lupin has just been delivered the news he had been dreading ever since the war broke out. Now that the news had been delivered he can hardly believe who did it.


**Author's Note:** This is a short one-shot fic based on the song Blood Money by Jon Bon Jovi

* * *

**Blood Money**

Remus Lupin sat at his desk in his tiny house out in the outskirts of London, watching the night sky, trying to forget what he'd been told. It had only been a few hours since Professor Dumbledore came to him with the news. Every time Professor Dumbledore came to speak with him the thought that something happened to his friends crept upon him. He just never expected it to actually happen, now he knew how foolish he was for thinking in such a way. Remus hardly remembered the conversation, all he remembered was Dumbledore sitting him down in the kitchen and saying to him,

"Remus, I have some terrible news." At first Remus had thought something had happened to Sirius. He was their Secret Keeper, and the key to finding the Potters, but when Dumbledore continued Remus suddenly wished that it HAD been Sirius.

"Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow last night, Remus…."

His best friends were dead; Lily and James Potter were dead, and worst of all… they were betrayed by their best friend. Sirius Black betrayed Lily and James. Remus couldn't understand it, why would Sirius do it? How could he? He was James's best friend! He was Remus's best friend…. They had trusted him. James had trusted Sirius with the life of his family, Sirius was the one person he thought he could trust and he was betrayed by him.

_Hey Patty Garrett that's what I used to call you  
They tell me you want me but I hear they've got you  
They made you a lawman with a badge made of silver  
They paid you some money to sell them my soul_

But no… he didn't care that he was James's best friend. He didn't care if he had to sell his friend's life, anything to save his own. Sirius didn't care what happened to them, he couldn't care less that Lily and James died, and that their son Harry, Sirius's godson, was almost killed! He didn't care about risking Harry's life, Harry who was nothing more than an infant. Sirius was weak; he didn't care about those he supposedly loved. He didn't care about the ones who would die and the ones who would be left behind… completely alone.

_But you say this ain't about me, this ain't about you  
Or the good and the bad times we've both been through  
When the lines between brothers and justice have changed  
You do what you've got to cause you can't walk away_

This wasn't the Sirius Remus knew. He wasn't the Sirius who tried for three years to become an Animagus all for his friend's sake. This wasn't the Sirius with a heart, a friendly face and a barking laugh. This wasn't the Sirius who he had trusted, and loved like a brother. This was a Sirius with a cold heart, or no heart. This was a Sirius who could no longer be trusted because he would sell all of his friend's secrets for a price. This was a Sirius with a grim face and a maniac laugh, who would rather kill then save someone. Who would kill his best friend for a killer. For Voldemort. This was the Sirius who believed Remus to be the spy. He thought Remus had been the spy, no one had to say it, and Remus knew it. But Remus would never... he would never sell his friends out for a profit, even if it was his own life.

_I wonder what would have happened  
If you were the killer  
And I was the hero  
Would things be the same  
Or would I have traded  
Your life for my own life  
Would I have paid  
Your debts in your place_

Remus stood up from his place at the table and walked into his bedroom, hoping to find his old photo album, the one with pictures of all his friends from Hogwarts. He wanted to look through the photos that made his heart ache with grief. He hoped to find a hint that Sirius was going to betray them. Even in his younger years, he could have left signs. There could have been some sign of what was to come. Maybe there was an evil, yet undetectable, streak in his eyes that no one ever paid any mind to. Maybe something in his body language in the pictures, something that could have given them a hint of what he would become.

But as he entered his room his eyes fell upon the _Daily Prophet_ from the day before. He snatched it up, forgetting all about his album, and dropped down on to his bed. There was a giant photo of Sirius laughing hysterically, being held back by two Ministry wizards, an under that was his mug shot where he still laughed. Above the photo was the headline:

**Black Murders thirteen**

What was in the article was worse than the headline. Peter Pettigrew, Remus's only best friend left after James and Lily, had tracked down Sirius, wanting to get revenge for the deaths of his best friends. But of course Sirius was the better wizard, Peter stood no chance. As Peter went for his wand, Sirius already had his; he blasted the entire street, killing Peter and thirteen innocent muggles. And all that was left of Peter was a finger… a finger! And Sirius stood there laughing. _Stupid Peter!_ Remus thought viciously. The boy should have known he was no match for Sirius. After all those times in school when Sirius had proven himself more capable. What had he been thinking going after him? Now with Peter gone and Sirius a traitor in Azkaban, Remus was truly alone.

_But this ain't about me, this ain't about you  
Or the good and the bad times we've both been through  
When the lines between brothers and justice have changed  
You do what you've got to cause you can't walk away_

Remus folded up the article and put it away in a draw, locking it with his wand. This was one memory that he never wanted to look at again. He couldn't bear to see the old memories of days long gone, of friends who were never coming back, and of those whose conscience was truly gone. He looked out his window into the clear night sky, there was a new moon there where the full moon had been. In the distance he could hear the faint barking of a dog. The barking brought back old memories, memories that he would have to hold on to, so he wouldn't have to think of what had become of his friends. They were the memories of the good old days, before the war… before the time when everyone had to decide what side they were truly on. Memories of the people who had been his friends….

He could think of who they used to be… and who some still were. Dead heroes, and traitors still living. He could still hold onto the past to save himself from his grief, he could remember Sirius as the good kid he had once been, the loyal friend… always there for you. But he could still never forgive him… he could never. The past couldn't save Sirius from that, it could earn him forgiveness. If he ever saw Sirius again he would get revenge… he would _never_ forgive him. He bought and sold his friends… but he would have to live with that guilt forever.

_Blood money  
That's what I call it  
'Cause money for blood ain't no fair exchange  
Blood money  
Bought and then sold you  
But your conscience is all you can take to your grave_


End file.
